


Leather

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bi-Curiosity, Biting, Clubbing, Cock Piercing, Collars, Curiosity, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Genital Piercing, Latex, Leather, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Medical Kink, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Ownership, POV Second Person, Pegging, Piercings, Possessive Behavior, Roleplay, Sadism, Scratching, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: In which Derek Morgan (accidently) finds out that Spencer Reid is a Dom.





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one episode in that one season in which Reid is wearing a tie that at least *looks* like it's made out of leather. Because my brain decided you have to be kinky to wear one. Don't even ask.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

Derek Morgan creeps up into your space so that you are forced to lift your eyes to meet his. You are never sure wether you like it or not when he does it.

"That," Derek repeats, reaching out to tread your leather tie between his fingers, tugging only slightly, not enough to choke but to tease.

"That's a tie, Morgan," you manage drily.

"I know that, silly," he breathes, just to tease, because he knows he's the own playing stupid, and you let out an actual growl, from somewhere deep in your chest, and Derek actually shudders at that, before he continues, "but what does it mean?"

And that's when you - the genius, as he likes to call you - get it. Get that he already knows, probably has seen you in one of the clubs; and that he just wants you to know that he knows - and that he's interested.

So you free your tie from his grasp and lean in close enough to whisper in his ear, "It means, my dear Derek, that as soon as the case is over and we are back at Quantico, I will fucking wreck you."

And Derek actually fucking whines at that, and you know that you have him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be confused by the tags, there are more chapters to come and it will all eventually (hopefully) make sense.


End file.
